forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurers League
The Adventurers League (also termed the D&D Adventurers League) is Wizards of the Coast's flagship organized play program for the fifth edition of Dungeons & Dragons. The Adventurers League is a continuation of the D&D Encounters program that was part of the fourth edition experience. Stores that are members of the Wizards Play Network can submit reports on the results of adventures, just like they could during the Encounters program, but are no longer beholden to a weekly schedule. Since the Forgotten Realms is the core campaign setting for fifth edition, the Adventurers League is set within that world. Designed to tie in with the published campaigns, modules made for the League have an overarching plotline that links to the campaign arc currently being focused on. Nomenclature for the module titles indicate that they will be released in seasons. Presumably, these will coincide with changes in the main campaign. The Adventurers League reintroduces factions into the game not seen since the Legacy of the Green Regent RPGA campaign. Players are encouraged to join one of five factions based on their class and alignment which will lead to special sidequests and rewards. The five factions are: * The Emerald Enclave * The Harpers * The Lords' Alliance * The Order of the Gauntlet * The Zhentarim Modules are also written specifically for conventions, but these are not canonical. Since Season 4, 3rd Party publishers Baldman Games were given license to write official canonical modules, much like other publishers, such as Kobold Press, Sasquatch Game Studio and Green Ronin Publishing had, while working on the main campaign modules. This was later changed to make Baldman Games' modules convention specific. Finally, there are Author Only Adventures, which are large convention exclusives that are only allowed to be run by the person who wrote it. If an author decides to retire such a module, the author can choose to make it a 'Season 0' module, which will then be made available for wider play. Modules Tyranny of Dragons The Tyranny of Dragons storyline modules were primarily set in the city of Phlan, though there was also a module set on the Sword Coast. *DDEX1-1: Defiance in Phlan *DDEX1-2: Secrets of Sokol Keep *DDEX1-3: Shadows over the Moonsea *DDEX1-4: Dues for the Dead *DDEX1-5: The Courting of Fire *DDEX1-6: The Scroll Thief *DDEX1-7: Drums in the Marsh *DDEX1-8: Tales Trees Tell *DDEX1-9: Outlaws of the Iron Route *DDEX1-10: Tyranny in Phlan *DDEX1-11: Dark Pyramid of Sorcerer's Isle *DDEX1-12: Raiders of the Twilight Marsh *DDEX1-13: Pool of Radiance Resurgent *DDEX1-14: Escape from Phlan *DDEP1-1: Corruption in Kryptgarden Elemental Evil The Elemental Evil storyline modules were based in Mulmaster. *DDEX2-1 City of Danger *DDEX2-2 Embers of Elmwood *DDEX2-3 The Drowned Tower *DDEX2-4 Mayhem in the Earthspur Mines *DDEX2-5 Flames of Kythorn *DDEX2-6 Breath of the Yellow Rose *DDEX2-7 Bounty in the Bog *DDEX2-8 Foulness Beneath Mulmaster *DDEX2-9 Eye of the Tempest *DDEX2-10 Cloaks and Shadows *DDEX2-11 Oubliette of Fort Iron *DDEX2-12 Dark Rites at Fort Dalton *DDEX2-13 The Howling Void *DDEX2-14 The Sword of Selfaril *DDEX2-15 Black Heart of Vengeance *DDEX2-16 Boltsmelter's Book *DDEP2 Mulmaster Undone Rage of Demons The Rage of Demons storyline modules were primarily set in the Moonsea region and on the Sword Coast. The Player's Guide 3.0 for this story could be found here (Wizards.com, PDF). *DDEX3-1 Harried in Hillsfar *DDEX3-2 Shackles of Blood *DDEX3-3 The Occupation of Szith Morcane *DDEX3-4 It's All in the Blood *DDEX3-5 Bane of the Tradeways *DDEX3-6 No Foolish Matter *DDEX3-7 Herald of the Moon *DDEX3-8 The Malady of Elventree *DDEX3-9 The Waydown *DDEX3-10 Quelling the Horde *DDEX3-11 The Quest for Sporedome *DDEX3-12 Hillsfar Reclaimed *DDEX3-13 Writhing in the Dark *DDEX3-14 Death on the Wall *DDEX3-15 Szith Morcane Unbound *DDEX3-16 Assault on Maerimydra *DDEP3 Blood Above, Blood Below Curse of Strahd Also titled "Misty Fortunes and Absent Hearts", The Curse of Strahd storyline modules were primarily set in the Demiplane of Dread realm of Barovia, which are beyond the scope of this wiki, but also included some modules involving the re-taking of Phlan in the Moonsea region and several Faerûnian characters who had been transplanted to Barovia. *DDAL4-01 Suits of the Mists *DDAL4-02 The Beast (and its expansion The Mist & The Wood) *DDAL4-03 The Executioner *DDAL4-04 The Marionette *DDAL4-05 The Seer *DDAL4-06 The Ghost *DDAL4-07 The Innocent *DDAL4-08 The Broken One *DDAL4-09 The Tempter *DDAL4-10 The Artifact *DDAL4-11 The Donjon *DDAL4-12 The Raven *DDAL4-13 The Horseman *DDAL4-14 The Darklord *DDEP4 Reclamation of Phlan Storm King's Thunder The Storm King's Thunder season visits various settlements and nations, including Parnast and the environs of the Greypeak Mountains, Hartsvale, the Nelanther Isles and several sites surrounding Beregost, including Ulcaster and Durlag's Tower. *DDAL5-01 Treasure of the Broken Hoard *DDAL5-02 The Black Road *DDAL5-03 Uninvited Guests *DDAL5-04 In Dire Need *DDAL5-05 A Dish Best Served Cold *DDAL5-06 Beneath the Fetid Chelimber *DDAL5-07 Chelimber's Descent *DDAL5-08 Durlag's Tower *DDAL5-09 Durlag's Tomb *DDAL5-10 Giant Diplomacy *DDAL5-11 Forgotten Tradition *DDAL5-12 Bad Business in Parnast *DDAL5-13 Jarl Rising *DDAL5-14 Reeducation *DDAL5-15 Reclamation *DDAL5-16 Parnast Under Siege *DDAL5-17 Hartkiller's Horn *DDAL5-18 The Mysterious Isle *DDAL5-19 Eye of Xxiphu *DDEP5-01 The Iron Baron *DDEP5-02 The Ark of the Mountains *DDIA05 A Great Upheaval *PAXW2016 Cloud Giant's Bargain Yawning Portal The Tales from the Yawning Portal season provides introductory adventures for all of the modules included in the hardcover, framing them to take place in the Forgotten Realms if they were originally designed to take place on worlds other than Toril. There are also Epics for each module so higher-level characters can enjoy adventuring at these sites without being too powerful. *DDAL06-01 A Thousand Tiny Deaths (for Forge of Fury) *DDAL06-02 The Redemption of Kelvan (for White Plume Mountain) *DDAL06-03 Crypt of the Death Giants (for Against the Giants) *DDEP06-01 Relics of Khundrukar (for Forge of Fury) *DDEP06-02 Return to White Plume (for White Plume Mountain) *DDEP06-03 Hectacomb (for Against the Giants) Tomb of Annihilation The Tomb of Annihilation season is set in Chult, with the added difficulty that until Acererak is defeated, any characters who die while playing cannot be raised from the dead, and if they had been before the season started, they would lose health every in-game day until they died or Acererak was defeated. *DDEP07-01 Peril at the Port *DDEP07-02 Drums of the Dead *DDAL07-01 A City on the Edge *DDAL07-02 Over the Edge *DDAL07-03 A Day at the Races *DDAL07-04 A Walk in the Park *DDAL07-05 Whispers in the Dark *DDAL07-06 Fester and Burn *DDAL07-07 Rotting Roots *DDAL07-08 Putting the Dead to Rest *DDAL07-09 Unusual Opposition *DDAL07-10 Fire, Ash, and Ruin *DDAL07-11 A Lesson in Love *DDAL07-12 In Search of Secrets *DDAL07-13 Old Bones and Older Tomes *DDAL07-14 Fathomless Pits of Ill Intent *DDAL07-15 Streams of Crimson (Broken Chains part 1) *DDAL07-16 Pools of Cerulean (Broken Chains part 2) *DDAL07-17 Cauldron of Sapphire (Broken Chains part 3) *DDAL07-18 Turn Back the Endless Night (Broken Chains part 4) *DDHC-TOA-2 The Complete Tortle Package Waterdeep This season of adventures is set primarily in and under the city of Waterdeep. *DDEP08-01 Chaos in the City of Splendors *DDEP08-02 Stardock Under Siege *DDEP08-03 Last Orders at the Yawning Portal *DDAL08-00 Once in Waterdeep *DDAL08-01 The Map with No Names *DDAL08-02 Beneath The City Of The Dead *DDAL08-03 Dock Ward Double Cross *DDAL08-04 A Wrinkle in the Weave *DDAL08-05 Hero of the Troll Wars *DDAL08-06 Purging the Blood *DDAL08-07 Into the Dark *DDAL08-08 Crypt of the Dark Kiss *DDAL08-09 Fangs and Frogs *DDAL08-10 The Skull Square Murders *DDAL08-11 Poisoned Words *DDAL08-12 Xanathar's Wrath *DDAL08-13 The Vampire of Skullport *DDAL08-14 Rescue from Vanrakdoom *DDAL08-15 Forge of Fangs *DDAL08-16 A Change of Address *DDAL08-17 The Tower of Aghairon *DDAL08-18 Moving Day Dreams of the Red Wizards Another set of adventures that can take place outside the continuity of any other season, but released in a way similar to the majority of the other seasons rather than in the way of Season 0. This season does away with low-level adventures, instead concentrating on modules that are designed exclusively for adventurers of level 5 and higher. They are also written in a way that allows them to link into the Ghosts of Saltmarsh hardcover adventure. *DDEP-DRW01 Assault on Myth Nantar (Takes place between DDAL-DRW02 and DDAL-DRW03) *DDAL-DRW01 Breaking Umberlee's Resolve *DDAL-DRW02 Blood in the Water *DDAL-DRW03 Saving Silverbeard Inglorious Redemption The 9th AL season supports Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus. *DDEP09-01 Infernal Pursuits *DDEP09-02 Hellfire Requiem *DDEP09-03 Liar’s Night *DDAL09-01 Escape from Elturel *DDAL09-02 Stopped at the Gate *DDAL09-03 Hungry Shadows *DDAL09-04 Day of the Devil *DDAL09-05 Faces of Fortune *DDAL09-06 Infernal Insurgency *DDAL09-07 Diabolical Dive Season 0 This season covers adventures that can take place outside the continuity of any other season and also includes Author Only adventures that have been retired from that program. Some modules are not available for purchase from the DM's Guild as they were only ever released in a printed format. *DDAL00-01 Window to the Past *DDAL00-02 Lost Tales of Myth Drannor *DDAL00-03 Those That Came Before *DDAL00-04 Winter's Flame *DDAL00-05 Winter's Splendor *DDAL00-06 Lost Laboratory of Kwalish *DDAL00-07 The Embers of Hate *DDAL00-08 Layers Upon Layers *DDAL00-09 Undermountain: The Musical *DDAL00-10 Trust & Understanding *DDEP00-01 The Red War (Takes place after DDEP2) *DDAL-CGB Cloud Giant's Bargain *DDAL-OPEN-2016 The Soulbound Tomb *DDAL-OPEN-2017 Lost Temples of Lake Luo *DDAL-OPEN-2018 Gangs of Waterdeep *DDAL-OPEN-2019 Forged in Fire *DDHC-LMOP Lost Mine of Phandelver *DDIA-VOLO In Volo's Wake *DDIA-XGE Underworld Speculation *DDIA-MORD Rrakkma *DDALK-A Keep on the Borderlands, part A *DDALK-B Keep on the Borderlands, part B *DDALK-C Keep on the Borderlands, part C *DDALK-D Keep on the Borderlands, part D *DDALK-E Keep on the Borderlands, part E Appendix External links * Official Adventurers League website * Resources for the Adventurers League References Category:Organized play programs